calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Karl Palmen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Week & Month Calendar! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 10:40, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Week & Month Calendar! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! TimmyQuivy (help forum | blog) 11:02, December 18, 2018 (UTC) Karl- I assume that this is your individual talk-page. I emphasize that I didn't have any objection to your minor additions to my South-Solstice WeekDate page. My only objection was to the more drastic revision of my South-Solstice Equal 28-Day Months page. There, in particular, I objected that the revised wording of my year-start rule wasn't complete. I'd purposely written the rule complete and concise. Also, in the discussion of the advantages of desgnating day-of-month by monthly week-number and day-of-week, you'd left out one of the advantages--that the monthly week-number runs only from 1 to 4 instead of 1 to 31 (or 28 or whatever). But I realize that I might have been unduly accusatory about "vandalism". Maybe there was no such negative intent, and, if so, I apologie for calling it that. But, given the events at CALNDR-L, it wouldn't be difficult to understand why I wouldn't be expecting co-operative endevour and good-intentions. 5 Sa (South-Solstice WeekDate) January 26th (Roman-Gregorian) Michael Ossipoff Dear Michael The big change made to the Year Start Rule was not made by me but by Crissov. While I welcomed his improvement in format and style. I don't think he got the content correct and he may have not understood your year start rule correctly. Crissov's expertise is in year structures and not year start rules. Karl Palmen (talk) 10:29, January 27, 2019 (UTC) (Sunday Delta January 2019) Karl-- Can a proposal be listed in more than one category? If so, then I should list, for South-Solstice WeekDate and for South-Solstice Equal 28-Day Months, all of the applicable categories. For example, both of my proposals should be listed for the Leap-Week category. But there doesn't seem to be a WeekDate category. Shouldn't there be one? Could you add one, or tell me how to add one? Michael Ossipoff 8 Tu p.s. I've been asking people which of South-Solstice WeekDate vs ISO WeekDate they prefer, and, so far, only one person has answered. That person preferred ISO WeekDate because of its more familiar year-start, pegged to that of our current civil-calendar. Of course South-Solstice WeekDate is my favorite, but, for any particular year, conversion between those 2 is just a matter of an addition or subtraction on the week-number. . (For instance, now, it's just a matter of adding a week to the ISO WeekDate date, to get the South-Solstice WeekDate date. :One can produce a conversion table consisting of a list of years each followed by a 1 or 2 that indicates the number of weeks year begins earlier in the South-Solstice WeekDate calendar Karl Palmen (talk) 10:14, February 13, 2019 (UTC)